The Shadow King and The Prince
by FreeHugsToEveryone
Summary: YAOI! adult content! TamakiXKyoya! hope you like it, its super cute x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :3 I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This is my first so please be nice! If you Review i'll give you a free internet hug

* * *

**

I was sitting at a table with the twins while Kyoya sat at a table to the right, typing on his laptop. Mori and Honey had already left since host club activities were over. All I could do that day was stare a Kyoya. I couldn't help but look at the beautiful boy, with his shiny black hair and slim figure. "Well we should be going; I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow!' Hikaru said with a smirk.

After the twins had left it was silence. "Tamaki, do you have any ideas on what we should dress up as next week for the host club?" said Kyoya in his business like voice. "Well some of our guests were mentioning how much they liked those new vampire series….with Edward Cullen I think his name was." I replied. "I believe your referring to the Twilight Saga, which seems like that would work. But I've never seen the movies, have you?" said Kyoya. "No I haven't seen it, but we could watch it together sometime!" I blurted out without thinking. "Sure, come over Saturday then." After Kyoya said that I was so surprised at his response! And now I could feel my face get hot. The thought of cuddling up with Kyoya under a blanket while watching a movie, now i was sure my face was red. Then Kyoya suddenly got up startling me and making me snap out of my fantasy. Kyoya walked over to me, "What are you thinking about that's making you look so red?" Kyoya said in an alluring voice. "Oh it was nothing! Its just a little hot in here!" I said nervously. "Oh, is that so?" Kyoya said up close to me, so close I could almost feel his breath. Then Kyoya got up with the same kind of smirk that Hikaru would make "Come by at 7 tomorrow night so we can watch the movie" Then he grabbed his computer and school bag and left me sitting there with my face bright red and a lump in between my legs. "Am I really this turned on by him?" I asked myself staring down at bulge. I wonder if he saw it! Crap he probably did! I kept having more dreams like the one before after Kyoya left. Some were of me and him kissing, some were us making out, and other more complex like him touching me through my school uniform in the host club changing room while the host club was going on, and even sexier ones of him unclothed on a king sized bed with red rose petals all around him while he said my name in his alluring voice. By now the budge in my pants looked like a freaking mountain. So I unzipped the black pants and pull them down so I was sitting in my boxers. Then I pulled them down and started going at it. I rubbed up and down, starting slow then getting fast and faster. I moaned Kyoya's name. I had reached my climax and came. I was seriously ashamed of myself_, how could I have done this in school! What if someone came in?_ I thought to myself. Then my thoughts were interrupted by two familiar laughs.

"That was quite a show you put on their boss" said a voice from the door, I knew it was Hikaru. Then the other twin came in which a video camera and the record button on. With the damn video camera pointed at me they both laughed and said in unison, "So you have a thing for the shadow king?" Well with me sitting there exposed with come all over me, all I could think to do was yell, "GET THE HELL OUT" and with that they both ran away with the video camera. What am I ganna do?


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely fall asleep last night after what happened at the host club yesterday, so I ended up waking up late. The twins and their stupid little video camera. Anyway I couldn't waste another minute, I had to be at Kyoya's by 7 since today was the day I watched the Twilight movie with him, and I wasn't going to mess this up.

First I went downstairs to have some breakfast. All I could think about was cuddling up next to Kyoya under a fuzzy blanket while watching the movie. Then I thought something that I should have thought about was a long time ago _was Kyoya even gay?_ Well now that I think about it maybe he isn't, I mean he never said anything about being gay to me and I'm his bestfriend! Well I guess I'll find out sooner or later, but right now I have to get ready!

Now I got in the shower. I was decided whether to use my strawberry shampoo and body wash or my vanilla ones. I ended up using the vanilla. Then I put my bathrobe on and started blow drying my hair. After it was fully dried and styled, I went to my room to get dressed.

Now I had to decide what to wear, which is the most challenging thing of all. I wanted to look nice but not over dressed. I looked in my shirts closet. There was one long sleeve purple shirt with black stripes, a red-button down shirt, and a white Abercrombie shirt with black writing. Well after about 20 minutes of deciding I picked the red one. Now I went over to my pants drawer. I didn't want to wear white in case I spilled anything on them so that was out of the question. So I looked at my black pants. I had long black dress pants, black jeans, and black shorts. So I went with the black jeans. Now that I was fully dressed I looked at the time and it was 6:30 and it took 25 minutes to get to Kyoyas so I ran down the stairs and into my black mustang and sped to Kyoya's house.

It was exactly 7 when I got to Kyoyas. I almost ran up to the door. I couldn't wait to see Kyoyas face and amazing smile. Then the door opened "Hi Tamaki, glad you made it!" Hikaru snickered. "Oh…Hikaru, where's Kyoya?" I said sadly. "Don't get all upset, he's in the bathroom" Kaoru said with the same smirk as his brother. When I walked into the living room Honey and Mori were sitting on the far left of the couch and then Hikaru and Kaoru took a seat next to them.

That's when the Shadow King came in. Kyoya was dressed in a gray short sleeve V-neck. His pants were black skinny jeans, which were surprising for Kyoya to wear BUT SO FREAKING HOT 3. Kyoya then warmly smiled at me and said "Hello Tamaki, you ready to watch the movie?" With my face blushing I replied "Oh Yes!" Then Hikaru got up and put on the movie, but the thing was, it wasn't the Twilight.

I felt my mouth drop as I starred at the screen. It was me. The video that the twins took the yesterday in the host club! Well everyone was speechless for about 2 minutes while I moaned Kyoya name on the video and just watched in shock until the twins burst out in laughter. Well now Honey had wide eyes and Mori looked the other way as he tried to cover Hunny's eyes. Kyoya's face had a little pink tint on it and my face was a deep shade of red. Then Kyoya hit the pause button on the remote. I felt as if I could die! I starred at Kyoya's pink face that was looking down at the floor. I ran out into the bathroom with tears in my eyes and could still hear the twins laughing from the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.

**hey guys! sorry for the wait, i have alot of stuff going on. I know its a short chapter, sorry! I'm thinking about ending it here. But i'm not sure yet. Review and tell me what you think! Again, sorry for making you guys wait. I'll try to upload earlier from now on.**

* * *

So here I am, crying my eyes out in Kyoya's bathroom. I can't believe those twins! I just want to die! _I'm so ashamed of myself_ I thought.

The twins were still laughing, but they were calmer now. Then I heard Kyoyas voice. "Mori, I think it's best if you bring Honey home." Then I heard the door open and close, which was probably Honey and Mori. Then it was silence. "Hikaru, Kaour." said Kyoya. "Yes?" said the twins in unison. "I want you two to get the hell out of my house before I beat the freaking crap out of you." After Kyoya said that I heard the twins almost ran out of the Mansion.

Then almost immediately after that, I heard at knock at the bathroom door. "Tamaki, may I come in?" I heard Kyoya say. I didn't say anything, I just unlocked the door and he walked in. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and Kyoya sat across from me, on the toilet (with the seat down). "Those twins are really screwed up, I'm sorry about what they did to you." Kyoya said looking down with a pink face. "I-It's not like it's your fault" I said, trying not to cry. Then Kyoya pulled me over onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. "That video of you really turned me on" Kyoya whispered into my ear. I was definitely getting hard. Kyoya started to unbutton my red shirt, exposing my pale skin. I could feel Kyoyas hard on through his pants as he ran his hands down my chest. "Tamaki, I can't stand it any longer, get on your knees" Kyoya demanded.

Then I got on my knees as he sat on the edge of the seat. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, and then I pulled his boxers down. It was huge, and very hard. First I started by licking it, all around. Then when his face was really red and sweaty I put the whole thing in my mouth and went up and down. Then after I satisfied him, he laid me onto the floor. He almost ripped my jeans off. "Are you ready Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "Yes, I'm ready" I said. Then he entered me. "Ah, Kyoya it hurts!" I yelled. Kyoya said "it will get better a promise." Then he got faster and faster and I moaned and moaned louder. It felt so good, just like he had told me. Then when Kyoya finally stopped he cummed all over my body and fell to the ground right next to me. He kissed me passionately and then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
